Equestria Nui
by Calek
Summary: Las mane-6 deben enfrentar a un nuevo villano. Este nuevo personaje posee un poder tan descomunal que la Magia de la Amistad no resulta ser lo suficientemente poderosa para enfrentarlo. Debido a esto, las mane-6 deberán recurrir a la ayuda de los Toa, unos seres de un universo muy distinto (o al menos así parece).


**Equestria Nui: Un crossover de My Little Pony y Bionicle**

 **Capítulo 1**

Era un día cualquiera en Ponyville cuando Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas caminaban hasta que encontraron un portal a otro universo. "Miren, un portal, ¿entramos?", todas dijeron que sí y entraron. De repente, Twilight vio que estaba en su cama con su cobija sobre ella; parece que solo era un sueño. Después de levantarse pensó que entrar a un portal así de fácil sería algo poco inteligente y perfectamente podría formar parte de una historia muy mediocre y simplona, pero a los pocos segundos olvidó ese sueño por completo porque no tenía ninguna importancia.

Ya habían pasado unos días desde el enfrentamiento contra el Tantabus, fueron días completamente normales. Esta misma mañana también fue "como cualquier otra", pero todo cambió a eso del mediodía. Una niebla completamente negra apareció rápidamente en los cielos de Ponyville, eso hiso que el pueblo cayera en una oscuridad aún mayor que la de un eclipse solar.

A pesar de toda la confusión, ni a Twilight, ni a Applejack, ni a Rainbow Dash, ni a ninguna le pareció la gran cosa, ya que solo era o debería ser otro monstruo malvado que no conoce el potencial tan elevado de la magia de la amistad. "No entiendo como estos malnacidos se atreven a interrumpir mi trabajo," dijo Rarity con su típico tono para quejarse, "¿por qué cascos no pueden aprender?". "Aun así debemos cumplir con nuestro deber," respondió Twilight "parece que la niebla viene de aquella montaña de allá, ¡en marcha chicas!" y todas fueron a la montaña sin cuestionar.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron un corcel negro, con melena y cola blancas y unos ojos de un amarillo intenso. Cuando se acercaron vieron que era un alicornio alto, su estatura era parecida a la de Celestia pero su grosor lo hacía parecer un pony común y corriente. "Mi nombre es Blackstar Darker," dijo el corcel "yo me dedico a devorar mundos, desde pequeños planetoides hasta galaxias enteras, a eso se debe mi nombre, el cual podría hacer referencia a un agujero negro. Muy pronto, cuando la niebla estelar oscura cubra todo este planeta, su mundo se transformará en mi festín." "Si claro, no nos importa quien seas, ¡te derrotaremos!" dijo Rainbow Dash. "Vaya, es la primera vez que veo a un alicornio macho desde Big Mac cuando enfrentamos al Tantabus." "¡Esperen!" dijo Pinkie Pie "Si las alicornios hembras son princesas… ¡entonces Blackstar es un princeso!" y empezó a repetir la palabra princeso en tono de burla mientras saltaba durante unos segundos. "No puedo permitir que me insulten de esa forma." Dijo Blackstar elevando el tono de su voz. "Uy…con…con solo escuchar esa voz siento escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo." dijo Fluttershy mientras temblaba violentamente debido a su reconocida timidez. "Vamos, no hay que preocuparse Fluttershy, él es solamente otro bandido que necesita que le den una buena lección." respondió Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow tiene razón," dijo Twilight "hemos salvado a Ponyville, a Canterlot, al Imperio de Cristal y a toda Equestria incontables veces y dudo que esta no sea la excepción." Las ponys se juntaron y activaron el Rainbow Power. "No importa que tan poderoso seas, Blackstar Darker," dijo Twilight Sparkle repitiendo su discurso "pero jamás podrás hacerle frente a la magia más poderosa de todas; la magia de la amistad." De una vez, las ponys lanzaron su ataque definitivo, el Final Rainbow Beam contra su oponente, y una fuerte luz iluminó todo a su alrededor, como de costumbre.

"No recuerdo la última vez que alguien me había desafiado…" se escuchó mientras la luz se desvanecía, las ponys no tardaron en descubrir que esa era la voz de Blackstar, pero era imposible, lo acababan de derrotar. Cuando la luz se esfumó por completo, todas presenciaron lo que menos querían ver. "…pero por favor, esa era su "magia de la amistad", ni siquiera me hizo cosquillas." Terminó de decir la voz del corcel, el cual ya se podía apreciar a la perfección. Lo que dijo era cierto, estaba completamente intacto.

El villano se acercó a las ponys con una pequeña sonrisa, "que vergüenza" dijo. No hubo respuesta, todas estaban tan confundidas que ni podían moverse. "Solo para volver mi vida un poco menos aburrida por una vez," continuó "les daré tres días para encontrar una forma de, por lo menos, hacerme daño. Si en tres días no se presentan aquí mismo, o lo hacen, pero vuelven a ser derrotadas…bueno…creo que no es necesario que les diga qué va a suceder." Hubo un silencio absoluto, las ponys se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon lentamente, apenas podían caminar, hasta que llegaron de nuevo a Ponyville.

"No lo entiendo," dijo Twilight con voz temblorosa. "Tranquilos todos, ¿por qué no van a mi casa a tomar el té?, así podremos relajarnos y pensar en otra forma para ganar." dijo Rarity demostrando su generosidad. "Es que simplemente no tiene sentido," gritó Twilight, que todavía estaba un poco impactada "durante ya unos pocos años, me he dedicado a estudiar a fondo lo que es la amistad. Hemos usado los elementos de la harmonía exitosamente contra nuestros rivales más poderosos y así pudimos comprobar lo elevado que es el potencial de esta magia, pero ahora resulta que simplemente no funcionó. Lo que acaba de ocurrir es simplemente imposible." "Y…entonces, si ya no hay forma de vencerlo qué… ¿qué pasará con nosotras?" dijo Fluttershy. "¡Por Celestia, no se preocupen niñas, ya sé exactamente a quién acudir!" dijo Applejack.

Cuando llegaron a Canterlot, pudieron darse cuenta que ya todo el reino estaba cubierto por esa oscura niebla. Cuando llegaron al castillo de Celestia y Luna, las princesas ya sabían exactamente qué estaban haciendo Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas ahí. "La criatura con la que se encontraron no era un alicornio." dijo Celestia mientras acompañaba a las ponys junto con su hermana por el castillo. "Era algo miles de veces más poderoso que un alicornio, es un Galactacornio" dijo Luna continuando la explicación de su hermana.

Cuando entraron en la sala principal del palacio, todas se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y Celestia puso sobre ella e aquel gran libro que contenía bastante información sobre Equestria. Después, narró lo siguiente:

" _Los galactacornios son criaturas que viajan por todo el cosmos desde tiempos inmemorables. Estos seres tienen una increíble cantidad de_ _energía estelar que usan para crear cuerpos celestes como planetas, estrellas y galaxias por todo el universo. Ellos siempre trabajaron sin problemas durante miles de milenios, pero con el tiempo, los galactacornios descubrieron que la energía que ellos brindaban fácilmente la podían devorar. Ese echo causó el estallido de la corrupción, la ambición y la avaricia entre varios de estos seres y empezaron a consumir la energía que contenían los cuerpos celestes. Debido a esto, esta raza actual mente se divide en dos, los galactacornios buenos que crean, y los galactacornios malos que destruyen."_

Cuando Celestia terminó de narrar Twilight dijo: "Pero eso no explica por qué su maldad no fue opacada por el Rainbow Power." "Porque esta vez estamos hablando de una entidad demasiado poderosa Twilight Sparkle." respondió Celestia. "En esta ocasión, no solo el reino de Equestria está en juego, sino el mundo entero." dijo Luna.

"…Pero… ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?" preguntó Twilight, que se había sorprendido un poco después del comentario de la Princesa Luna. "Si Blackstar Darker es tan poderoso," explicó Celestia "ustedes también deben hacerse inigualablemente poderosas. Hay un relato que, si no me equivoco, habla sobre el origen de los Elementos de la Armonía, que si mal no recuerdo, anteriormente eran conocidos como la Virtud de la Unidad. El escrito dice que dichos elementos llegaron a Equestria desde un universo paralelo; eso es todo lo que se sabe."

"Creo que también hay un libro que relata parte de la historia de ese universo paralelo," continuó Celestia "lo podemos encontrar en los archivos dentro de este mismo castillo, en la sección de relatos fantásticos." "Si estamos hablando de un cuento de fantasía, ¿no se trataría de una obra de ficción?" preguntó Twilight. "A mí me parece muy real," intervino Rarity "o al menos eso es lo que quiero pensar; es que no quiero que mi vida se destruya junto con todo mi esfuerzo y el resto del mundo."

Cuando entraron en los archivos, no tardaron en encontrar lo que buscaban. La Princesa Celestia lo tomó y empezó a narrar:

" _Amigos aquí reunidos, escuchen otra vez nuestra leyenda de los Bionicle…"_

"¿Bionicle? ¿Pero eso qué cascos significa? Esa palabra es más difícil de pronunciar que el nombre de un pony alemán de origen ruso." comentó Applejack. "Yo creo que es un juego de palabras que se forma al unir los significados biología, biónica y cronología; pero no importa, continúe princesa."

" _Amigos aquí reunidos, escuchen otra vez nuestra leyenda de los Bionicle: En el tiempo antes del tiempo…"_

"¿Cómo que en el tiempo antes del tiempo? ¿Eso no es lógicamente imposible? No hay forma de que el tiempo empezara a correr antes de su propio origen." mencionó Twilight. "Tal vez solo lo pusieron porque se escucha muy divertido." respondió Pinkie Pie "Tiempo antes del tiempo… ¡Es como decir de cada década, o también mentalmente! ¡Podría decir las tres frases todo el día!" "Quizás tengas tiempo para decirlas luego Pinkie Pie," respondió Rainbow Dash "pero por favor ahora no." "¡Por mis manzanas, dejen ya de interrumpir!" gritó Applejack y todas al fin se callaron.

" _Amigos aquí reunidos, escuchen otra vez nuestra leyenda de los Bionicle: En el tiempo antes del tiempo, el Gran Espíritu descendió de los cielos trayéndonos a nosotros, los llamados Matoran, a este paraíso. Estábamos separados y sin un propósito, así que el Gran Espíritu nos iluminó con las tres virtudes: unidad, deber y destino; abrazamos a nuestros dones, y en agradecimiento nombramos a nuestra isla Mata Nui en honor al Gran Espíritu; pero nuestra felicidad no duraría, pues el hermano de Mata Nui, el Makuta estaba celoso de esos honores y lo traicionó lanzando un hechizo sobre Mata Nui, quien cayó en un sueño profundo. El Makuta quedó libre para soltar sus sombras y eso fue lo que hizo."_

"Mmm…no sé si solo soy yo, pero esa historia sobre traición entre hermanos, no sé, como que me recuerda a algo." dijo Rainbow Dash. "Creo que a mí también." respondió Celestia; "a mí también" comentó Luna, "a mí también", "a mí también", "a mí también", "a mí también", "a mí también", "a mí también".

Parecía que la única esperanza de las ponys eran los héroes de ese universo, así que pusieron manos a la obra. Utilizarían el mismo espejo que usó Twilight para viajar al mundo humano, solo tuvieron que trabajar por una hora para alterar el artefacto con el fin de que las enviara al destino que les correspondía.

Una vez listas, las ponys se despidieron de las princesas y viajaron a esa otra dimensión, pero tenían un pequeño problema del que aún no estaban consientes: no tenían ni la más mínima idea de cómo luciría la gente que les iba a ayudar; tampoco sabían sus nombres, ni siquiera cuantos eran; esto les traería complicaciones en el futuro.

Las protagonistas de repente aparecieron en una especie de monumento redondo, de unos dieciséis metros de diámetro, en los bordes tenía cuatro rocas bastante altas que parecían dedos y cuatro grandes rampas que servían para subir y bajar de la estructura, estaba rodeado de montañas con mucha vegetación, pero lo más curioso es que en el centro de la parte de arriba de la estructura, había una media esfera de maso menos un metro de diámetro pegada al suelo, a su alrededor tenía talladas seis extrañas caras que parecían funcionar como cerraduras; a todas les recordó mucho al cofre que contenía el Rainbow Power. Habían viajado al momento de la historia en la que los Toa lograron conseguir las Grandes Kanohi, unas mascaras que brindaban poderes especiales, y estaban a punto de enfrentar a Makuta Teridax, el villano principal de su universo.

Cuando llegaron a donde debían, los seis Toa Mata no tardaron en ver a las ponys. "¿Pueden ver lo que yo veo?" preguntó Lewa. "Es la entrada a Kini Nui, al parecer está vigilado por seis Rahi." respondió Tahu. "Pero mírenlos, son los Rahi más extraños que he visto. Son demasiado pequeños en comparación con los que enfrentamos anteriormente; también carecen de garras, tenazas, colmillos o aguijones, ni siquiera tienen dedos. Además, miren esos ojos, son los ojos más grandes y coloridos que he visto." opinó Pohatu. "Parece que Makuta nos ha puesto un último desafío antes de entrar a Kini Nui y enfrentarlo en persona." explicó Gali. "¡Jaj! Pero esas criaturas son muchísimo más tiernas que aterradoras." "Es cierto," respondió Kopaka "pero los Turaga nos habrían dicho que no nos dejemos engañar por las apariencias." "¡No era necesario decir cosas obvias Kopaka! ¡Ahora solo continuemos!" dijo Tahu tomando su posición de líder.

En el momento en el que se acercaron a las ponys, los Toa prepararon sus armas y se colocaron en posición de ataque. Al ver que esos seres las veían con hostilidad, las ponys también se prepararon para pelear. Ellas pensaban golpear con sus cascos a sus nuevos oponentes, pero antes de hacerlo recordaron que todavía podían usar el Rainbow Power. Se unieron y lanzaron el Final Rainbow Beam contra los Toa, pero no ocurrió absolutamente nada a excepción de la aparición de un campo de fuerza que cubría a todos sus rivales.

"¡Ay por favor!" exclamó Rainbow Dash "por todos los ponys, ¿por qué el Rainbow Power ya no sirve para nada?" "No pudieron dañarnos porque tomamos en cuenta a las tres virtudes. Una de ellas es la unidad, la cual demuestra que la unión hace la fuerza." explicó Tahu. "¡Vaya Twilight, parece que hay alguien que sabe más de amistad que tú!" exclamó Pinkie Pie. "Espera… ¡claro!" dijo Twilight "La unidad podría ser considerada como un sinónimo de amistad. Además, creo que la Princesa Celestia mencionó algo sobre la Virtud de la Unidad y…" "Si su intención es enfrentarnos, hay otra forma de que lo hagan." interrumpió Kopaka. "Oye, nadie pidió tu opinión." exclamó Tahu. "¡Cállate! Enserio apestas como líder." Respondió Kopaka. "Hermanos, si siguen peleando se romperá nuestra unidad y así esas…cosas podrán vencernos." dijo Gali. "Lo que pensaba hacer era, aprovechando que somos seis contra seis, cada uno de nosotros irá al pueblo de la isla al que pertenece y luchará contra una de ellas."

Sin más que decir, la pelea entre héroes inició: Twilight y Tahu pelearían en Ta-Koro; donde Tahu podía surfear por los ríos de lava mientras Twilight volaría sobre ellos, además podía lanzarse a sí misma algún hechizo para soportar el calor. Kopaka recibiría a Rarity en Ko-Koro; ahí ambos podían aprovechar el hecho de que sus cuerpos blancos se camuflaban perfectamente con la nieve. Fluttershy se enfrentaría a Lewa en Le-Koro; la pegaso no tiene ni la más pequeña habilidad en combate cercano, pero el ecosistema del que se habla resulta ser una jungla donde ella podía usar los árboles y arbustos para esconderse y también sacar provecho de su habilidad para hablar con animales para así utilizarlos como forma de defensa y ataque. El combate entre Rainbow Dash y Pohatu sería en Po-Koro; ella ya era reconocida por su impresionante velocidad y su fascinante agilidad, él tenía la Kanohi Kakama, la máscara de poder que llevaba consigo, esta hacía que el nivel de rapidez de su posesor aumentara varias veces; ellos eran los rivales perfectos. Onua desafiaría a Applejack dentro de una pequeña cueva en las profundidades de Onu-Koro; ambos poseían una fuerza impresionante, la cual les sería perfecta tanto en combate cercano, como a distancia porque podían romper y lanzar las rocas que encontraban a sus alrededores. Solo quedaban Toa Gali y Pinkie Pie, que pelearían en Ga-Koro.

Los combates iniciaron; tanto Twilight como Tahu tenían un alto nivel de defensa, fue por eso que la mayoría de ataques que lanzaba uno eran bloqueados por el otro, y si alguno lograba acertar en cualquier momento era compensado por otro acierto por parte de su oponente. Ni Rarity ni Kopaka podían divisar a su oponente con facilidad, y cuando lo hacían se iniciaba una balacera de ráfagas de hielo contra rayos mágicos de energía que duraba solo unos segundos hasta que la unicornio se sintiera herida y huyera para que así el ciclo volviera a iniciar. Toa Lewa se mataba tratando de encontrar a Fluttershy mientras esta intentaba ver en donde se encontraba su enemigo desde su escondite para enviar un animal a atacarlo; cuando Lewa lograba encontrar a Fluttershy, empezaba a dañarla con su hacha todo lo que podía hasta que ella lograra escaparse volando y volver a esconderse. La pelea entre Rainbow Dash y Pohatu fue la más violenta e intensa de todas; se desplazaban por todo el desierto a velocidades increíbles mientras se pasaban golpeando y pateando sin parar, siguieron así hasta que Rainbow Dash decidió elevarse para atacar a su oponente desde arriba, pero Pohatu podía saltar muy alto, básicamente el combate se realizaba en el cielo y la tierra al mismo tiempo; hubo un momento en el que Rainbow Dash decidió volar muchísimos metros hacia arriba para poder hacer la Rainplosión Sónica, pero justo en el preciso momento en el que iba a impactar a su oponente, este se defendió con su poderosa patada y el ataque se canceló completamente; Rainbow Dash jamás había estado tan impresionada. Applejack y Toa Onua también tuvieron un enfrentamiento lleno de acción, pero a diferencia de la otra pelea, esta tomaba lugar en un lugar pequeño y cerrado donde lo único que hacían era golpearse y lanzarse rocas. La pelea, si es correcto llamarla así, menos intensa fue la de Pinkie contra Toa Gali; al principio, ambas tuvieron la idea de meterse en el agua, lo que Gali pensó fue que su rival quería pelear bajo el agua, así que usó el poder de su máscara para poder respirar mientras luchaba; sin embargo, lo que Pinkie hizo fue saltar sobre la superficie acuática mientras buscaba a su enemiga; en ningún momento se atacaron.

Las batallas empezaron a durar mucho. El sudor y la sangre empezaron a correr por toda la isla. Pasaban horas enteras llenas de acción sin descanso y ningún peleador se rendía. Tampoco se intentó realizar un ataque letal que eliminara al oponente en ningún momento porque una de las reglas principales de los Toa era que no podían matar a nadie y las ponys tampoco tenían ese tipo de intensiones en lo absoluto. Los minutos y horas continuaban pasando y las peleas aún no concluían.

Llegó un punto en el que todos se empezaron a agotar, habían luchado por tanto tiempo que sus fuerzas estaban a punto de desaparecer. Finalmente, se alcanzó el momento en el que ya nadie podía más, algunos solo estaban muy cansados y sin aliento, otros estaban bastante dañados y llenos de heridas y moretones.

"¡Esto no puede ser!" exclamó Tahu mientras jadeaba "No es posible que un Rahi de aspecto poco intimidante sea igual de poderoso que yo." "Esto definitivamente no es lo mío, estoy completamente despeinada." dijo Rarity tratando de recuperar el aliento. "¿Ya…terminó?" preguntó Fluttershy. "¿Sabes? Fue una buena pelea," comentó Rainbow Dash intentando ignorar el dolor que sentía "hubo acción, huesos rotos, salpicaduras de sangre, acción, he vivido y soñado muchas peleas épicas, pero esta ha sido la mejor." "En eso estoy de acuerdo." respondió Pohatu "Veo que eres alguien muy alegre y valiente, más parecidos no podemos ser." "¡Por Celestia! Estoy más agotada que un ox después de caminar por el desierto." Dijo Applejack "¿Tú qué opinas?" "También estoy cansado." contestó Onua, quien es alguien tranquilo y reservado. "No comprendo tu estrategia," dijo Gali "si tratas de confundir al enemigo te aconsejo que trates de no confundirte a ti misma también." "No te preocupes amiga, me divertí bastante." respondió Pinkie Pie.

Todos quedaron inconscientes, algunos estaban medio despiertos, otros estaban completamente dormidos. Los Matoran encontraron a los protagonistas y se los llevaron a todos a Ta-Koro para que los Turaga los vieran. Todos empezaron a despertar lentamente para después tratar de recuperarse. "…D… ¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó Twilight con un poco de sueño. "¿Por qué lo preguntas? Todavía estamos en Ta-Koro, la aldea de fuego, el lugar donde tú estabas peleando conmigo." contestó Tahu. "Se supone que estaba llena de magma y ríos y caudales de lava." "Eso es absurdo, aquí viven seres vivos y mi deber es protegerlos, protegerlos de escorias como tú." "Tranquilízate Tahu, no hay razón para hablarle de esa forma." dijo una voz bastante fuerte, entonces Twilight vio a un ser de estatura media ligeramente parecido a Tahu entrar en la habitación en la que se encontraban. "Por favor discúlpeme Turaga Vakama, pero déjeme decirle que estas extrañas especies son demasiado poderosas como para tratarlas con compasión." "No deberías dejar que la envidia te consuma, es un buen medio para romper la unidad." contestó Vakama "Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" "Soy…Twilight Sparkle, la Princesa de la Amistad del reino de Equestria." respondió Twilight, que ya estaba recuperando el conocimiento. "Princesa Twilight Sparkle, suenas como alguien importante." dijo Vakama "Acompáñanos, debes tener bastantes conocimientos por compartir."

Llegaron a un gran salón donde se encontraban todas las demás ponys, Toa, Turaga y muchos Ta-Matoran. "Definitivamente no recuerdo haber visto ningún archivo sobre estas criaturas." dijo Whenua. "Tal vez sea porque estas especies jamás habitaron este mundo," mencionó Nuju "según mis estudios astronómicos, estas formas de vida pertenecen a otro planeta o, quizás, otra galaxia. Debieron llegar hasta aquí por medio de alguna alteración en el espacio tiempo." "En realidad, venimos de otro universo." Respondió Twilight mientras comía con sus amigas la comida que le dieron los Matoran. "¡¿Otro universo?! Dudo que eso sea algo científicamente posible." exclamó Matau. "No necesariamente, hermano, los Matoran astrónomos no saben con certeza si hay más universos, almenos hasta ahora." explicó Nuju "La pregunta es cómo habrán hecho para crear una fractura en el espacio tiempo de tamaño universal." "Tienes razón," comentó Applejack "nunca llegué a entender de donde apareció ese espejo ni cómo funcionaba." "¿Cómo podemos saber que no son alguna especie de exterminadoras del futuro que vienen a evitar que derrotemos a Makuta?" preguntó Tahu con su voz gruñona. "Analízalo hermano, no creo que unos seres de un universo distinto quieran asegurar la victoria de nuestro enemigo." explicó Kopaka. "¡¿Y cómo sabemos que todo lo que ellas dicen es cierto?!" "Por favor disculpen a mis hermanos," dijo Gali dirigiéndose a las ponys "resulta que uno es nuestro líder y el otro es el sublíder, es por eso que usualmente no se llevan bien. Yo siempre trato de llevarme bien con mis hermanos, pero Tahu a veces es algo difícil." "Está bien que trates de mantener la unidad intentando ser buena hermana, Gali." intervino Nokama "Sin embargo, si lo vemos desde otro punto de vista, el Toa de fuego sí tiene algo de razón." "Estoy de acuerdo," intervino Onewa "si quieres saber qué es alguien primero tienes que saber quién es." "Nos gustaría que ustedes convivieran un rato con nuestros Toa para compartir nuestros conocimientos." dijo Vakama y todos siguieron sus indicaciones.

Las ponys convivieron durante unos minutos y aprendieron a llevarse bien con los Matoran y Toa. Les contaron toda su historia; sobre la amenaza de Blackstar Darker, de cómo habían averiguado sobre ese universo y cuáles eran sus intenciones. "Entonces, ¿qué clase de Rahi son ustedes?" preguntó Pohatu. "¡Ya dejen de llamarnos así como si fuéramos unos malditos animales!" gritó Rarity. "No somos Rahi, somos ponys," explicó Twilight "existen los unicornios, los pegasos, los ponys terrenales, los ponys de cristal y unos pocos nos llamamos alicornios." "¡A sí!" gritó Lewa "¿Cómo es posible que hallamos estado tanto tiempo juntos estableciendo conversaciones si ni siquiera nos hemos presentado bien? Yo me llamo Lewa, soy el Toa del aire; nuestro líder es Tahu, el Toa del fuego; también está Gali, la Toa de agua, ella es la única Toa de sexo femenino, al igual que Turaga Nokama y todas las Ga-Matoran; el sublíder es Kopaka, Toa del hielo; Pohatu, Toa de la piedra; y finalmente, Onua, Toa de la Tierra." "¿Así que ustedes representan un elemento?" preguntó Pinkie Pie retóricamente "¡Nosotras también! Ya encontramos otra cosa que tenemos en común, hacer nuevos amigos sí que es divertido. ¡Soy Pinkie Pie y represento la risa!" "Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, mi elemento es la magia." "¡Yo soy Rainbow Dash! Mi elemento es la lealtad." Rarity Belle, generosidad" "Fluttershy, represento…la bondad." "Y yo soy Applejack, la honestidad es mi elemento." "Las virtudes que simbolizamos son los Elementos de la Armonía, estos valores a su vez representan entre todos a lo que nosotras conocemos como la magia más poderosa e importante de todas; la amistad." explicó Twilight "Hablando de amistad, después de que activáramos el Rainbow Power y les lanzáramos el Final Rainbow Beam, uno de ustedes dijo algo sobre la unidad, entonces yo reflexioné que la unidad podía ser considerada como un sinónimo de amistad." "¡Sí, más cosas en común!" exclamó Pinkie Pie. "Esa es una de las tres virtudes con las que el Gran Espíritu de Mata Nui nos iluminó: unidad, deber y destino." contestó Tahu "En el caso de nosotros los Toa, la unidad es representada por nuestra unión entre hermanos; nuestro deber es proteger a los Matoran y también a los Turaga: Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Onewa, Whenua y Nuju…" "Oigan," interrumpió Rainbow Dash "Creo que esos…Turaga me recuerdan mucho a la Princesa Celestia, son bastante sabios y muy respetados por los demás." "Sí, a mí también me parece que tienen cosas en común." dijo Fluttershy. "¡Genial, más cosas en común!" exclamó Pinkie Pie. "…y nuestro destino," continuó Tahu "es derrotar al Makuta y despertar a Mata Nui para que la felicidad regrese a este mundo. Ahora que las puedo observar bien, me gustaría preguntarles qué son esas marcas que llevan en sus costados." "Las llamamos Cutie Marks, representan lo que alguien está especializado en hacer." "Ah, es algo un poco parecido a las máscaras Kanohi." mencionó Pohatu. "¡AÚN MÁS COSAS EN COMÚN!" gritó Pinkie Pie.

Continuaron conviviendo por unas pocas horas, hasta que de repente Toa Lewa dijo: "¡No puede ser! Estuvimos demasiado entretenidos aquí en Ta-Koro que olvidamos completamente que teníamos que ir a Kini Nui para enfrentar a Makuta." "¡Lo sabía!" exclamó Tahu "El objetivo de estas bestias siempre fue distraernos para que Makuta tuviera tiempo de hacerse más fuerte." "¡Eso es…absurdo!" respondió Twilight "Ya les dijimos que estamos aquí para pedirles que nos ayudaran a combatir contra Bl…hay no, también olvidamos completamente que debíamos pedirle ayuda a los Toa para combatir contra Blackstar, y que él nos había dado solo tres días para encontrar la forma de enfrentarlo. ¡Necesitamos que ustedes vengan a nuestro universo para…!" "Primero debemos conseguir la victoria contra Makuta, esa es la prioridad." interrumpió Onua. "Se me acaba de ocurrir algo." dijo Tahu. Todos preguntaron que era, a lo que Tahu respondió: "Teniendo en cuenta que las…ponys o como se llamen son igual de poderosas que nosotros, si los doce estamos unidos nos volveríamos muy poderosos." "¿Entonces nos van a ayudar o qué?" preguntaron todas las ponys. "Lo haremos, pero con una condición." "¡¿Cuál?!" "¡Ayúdennos a vencer a Makuta!"

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Escrito por:** Alejandro Arguedas (a.k.a: Calek)


End file.
